Watch it, dumbass!
by Satan's Little Rabbit
Summary: Blackmailed into attending UA's heroics course by none other than Principal Nezu, Jade Radcliffe ends up making friends, fighting villains, and falling for someone she never thought she would. Also, she ends up kicking Endeavor in the balls, so that's bound to be fun.
1. No Sleep

**Alright guys, let me know what you think and I'd love it if y'all gave me some suggestions of songs and what they would do since the girls quirk is when she sings, whatever she sings either people do or it happens. It'll kinda explain it in the chapter. I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or The Peter Panda Dance from The Pacifier.**

It wasn't something I ever thought would happen, falling for the one who acted like he hates the world. But then again, I'd always known how to handle those type people. I can't say I didn't find myself attracted to him for his looks in the beginning, but after a while I wasn't only attracted to that. The way he said whatever he wanted without fearing if he would get in trouble; how he held this certain swagger in his step that increased when he was angry; the passion that he housed within his body for all he does; how his eyes gave away everything he was feeling; the protectiveness of those he deemed his friends even though they didn't know he considered them friends; and so many other things is what I ended up falling for. Sharp and jagged around the edges, rough still on the inside, but pure intent that he had no idea how to portray deep in the center. Always yelling and shouting, cussing and fighting, the pride he carried almost always his demise, he was still a good guy. Granted not many people saw that good guy except those he was truly close to and even then they rarely glimpsed it. I saw through his façade, like those close friends, but I saw through it almost right from the beginning, just not as often as I do now. And that's what I'm here to tell you about, the beginning. And this beginning is how I caught the attention of the one Bakagou Katsuki.

BUZT BUZT! It was way too early for this. I rolled over and looked at my clock. 4:15. I didn't have to be up for another hour and a half, so why did I wake up? BUZT BUZT! Oh right, some friggin body is texting me at 4:15 in the morning. I reach over and grab my phone, squinting my eyes at the brightness to try and focus on the screen. It was an unknown number. I unlocked my phone to read the messages.

********: Hello, would this happen to be the phone of Jade Bambi Radcliffe?

********: If you would please respond promptly so that I may carry on with my day.

What the heck? Who is this? Who in the world knows my middle name? I take great precaution in keeping it a secret so I'm not pleased. I go ahead and respond with my main worry.

Jade: How do you know my middle name and do you not sleep? It's like, 4 in the morning

I got an almost immediate response.

********: Ah, my apologies about the time. But I'll be quick. Since you only responded with asking how I knew your middle name I'll take it you're who I'm looking for. Ms. Radcliffe, I would like to offer you an honorary spot in the hero course at UA. Your first day would be two days from now and if you accept the offer you will be sent a list of everything you need for the classes and will receive your UA uniforms when you arrive.

I got one question to all of that- how in the world did they type so fast to give me that as an immediate response? I didn't voice that question back to them.

Jade: Ok first things first who are you? How do you know my name? How did you get my number? Why are you texting me at 4 in the morning? Why am I getting an honorary spot in UA heroics? And how do you already know my measurements to already have my uniform ready?

*********: You may not remember me but I met you last year after you intervened in a villain attack on a couple of innocent people being held hostage in a bank. You started singing the Peter Panda Dance and the villains started doing what you were singing. I was one of the hostages, though you may not have seen me with my stature. My name is Nezu, and I am the principal of UA and was never able to thank you for your, rather funny, intervention. As for how I received your number and your measurements, I know almost everything. As for why I'm offering you a spot in the heroics department, I've noticed your nightly activities. How you go out each night and help apprehend villains. You work ethic is something to be admired and has helped greatly in keeping crime rates lower than what I predict they would be.

Jade: Ok you just wrote an entire book, next time you need to text that much just pick up the phone. As for the hostage situation, youre welcome, but it weird that youre stalking me

The phone started ringing, I was the same number I had just been texting. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning Ms. Radcliffe. I-"

"Just call me Jade."

"Very well. I apologize for the long text, I was under the impression that teenagers texted, never talked on the phone. And my intention was never to be rude or weird, you just seemed so nonchalant and used to doing things like you did in the bank that I couldn't just let you go on with your life without being watched. After all, it is a crime to use your quirk in public in the ways you have been. I had to keep an eye on someone like that."

"Seriously? You're lecturing me on using my quirk in public? I'm catching the bad guys, getting them off the streets. Does it really matter how I apprehended them or what shape they are in when I get them to you? You were just trying to get me to go into the UA heroics course, now you're trying to tell me I'm going to jail? Besides, how do I even know you're who you say you are?"

"Believe me or not, I would still love to cultivate your quirk further than what you have. Besides, your tactics and form could use some work. The jail is just there for motivation."

"Are you saying you're going to put me in jail if I don't go into your hero course?"

"Take it as you will. But I do need an answer. I have a school year to finish preparing for. Tick tock."

I couldn't believe it, only 15 minutes of being awake and I've already been threatened, learned my biggest secret was out, and apparently had to change schools, which meant moving. Oh, and I'd been insulted about how I apprehended villains. This was crazy. I don't want to change schools, but then again, what choice did I have?

"Fine, send me the supply list and where I can go to pick up my uniforms. I'll go into your heroics course."

"Splendid. Well, I have to get going. I'll send the supply list as soon as we end the call and you will pick the uniforms up at the apartment we have set up for you since you'll be moving here. Also, your plane ticket is in your mailbox. As for your parents, I've already handled that. Have a wonderful day."

Click.

The line went dead. Well that was eventful. I wonder what the possibility of him forgetting that he called me was? I didn't entertain the thought long as my phone buzzed with an incoming text from Nezu. It was the supply list just as he'd promised. I put my phone on my bedside table, and looked at the clock. 4:39. It's still enough time to sleep some more. So, I turned over and pulled my covers up and tried to sleep. But try as I might, sleep didn't come and I was forced to think about what all had just happened and what it entailed for me.


	2. Red

T he weekend was a long one. Between packing up my belongings, having to leave my parents and what few friends I had, and flying to Japan, I was beat.

The apartment they had set up for me wasn't bad, and supposedly not too far away from the school either. I had still yet to see the school, but I had a feeling it was going to be over the top. Left on my dresser was a map of the city. Apparently, someone didn't know about maps on a smartphone. The map was helpful, regardless, pointing out shortest routes to the school, closest restaurants, and stores. I already knew I would need to visit one of the stores to pick up food for lunch during the week, hoping they would have some western foods that I was used to.

As I explored the rest of the apartment I realized that all school supplies that I would need were already packed into a backpack for me. Looks like I didn't need that supply list after all, which was a big help. As for the uniforms, it seems Nezu got one part wrong. The uniforms were too small. I had recently hit a major growth spurt and went up 2 sizes in the last year. Looks like I would have to wear regular clothes to U.A. for now.

It was growing close to lunch time by the time I got everything set up, and by now, all I was, was tired and hungry. Deciding to take a look around the city and pick up food while I was out, I left the apartment.

By the time I realized I had forgotten both my phone and the map at the apartment, I had already ended up lost. Apparently, it was painfully obvious to those surrounding me of the predicament I was in.

"Excuse me, miss? You look a little lost."

I whipped around to see a boy about my age with bright red hair standing on end and the widest grin I'd ever seen. His clothes were casual, blue jean shorts, t-shirt, and red crocs to match his hair.

"Oh man, do you not speak Japanese? _Uh, English?_ " The boy seemed to be floundering now to try and figure out if I could understand him.

"Both," was my only answer.

"Oh! Good then! You're not from around here are you?"

"How could you tell?" I smiled wryly, knowing the answer.

"Well, as I said earlier, you look a little lost. And as a hero in training, it is my job to help you."

"Oh? A hero in training?"

"Yup! Manly, huh?"

"Very. Well Mr, Hero in Training, care to help me find the grocery store?"

"Sure! It wouldn't be very manly if I didn't. Plus, I was just headed there myself! The names Kirishima, by the way."

"Well Kirishima, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jade Radcliffe, but please call me Jade."

And that was how Jade made her first friend in Japan. She didn't realize it at the time, but they would become close, close enough for Jade to trust with her life. She also didn't realize that with Kirishima, came a group of rowdy teenagers, all heros in training, all her future classmates, and all people she would one day call family.


End file.
